Between Slaps and Kisses
by lkfanfic
Summary: Hoshi Akarui and Aster Phoenix are the biggest rivals in the pro-league and hate from the first moment you saw. What happens when the great rivals are sent to the academy and duels have to live with each other. Aster Phoenix X OC


Yugioh gx belongs to me only the character Hoshi Akarui copies ok then nothing.

- X -

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Duel Academy

It was a Sunday, he made plenty of sunshine and a helicopter was approaching on the large island which housed the academy duel. Inside the helicopter had two people plus pilot.

And then prepared? - Asked a woman with big red hair very light skin and green eyes.

Should I? - Now is the time of the girl who stood beside him asking, she has brown hair and blue eyes.

More of course you are coming to study in one of the best academies duel - said the woman trying to cheer the girl.

I am a professional duelist, should not be here - said the girl

Know that this was not my decision, your parents think you should give this thing a long championship and so on ... - Women

And why send me to school one duels, brilliant idea - the girl said in sarcastic tone of voice.

Hoshi you need to cheer up a little - Women

Can I try-Marie said the girl finally

Hoshi Akarui is a 16 year old girl, a duelist began his professional career very early at age 10, has a stable relationship with their parents, a girl is outgoing and friendly and likes to make friends. Her parents decided she should go to the gym duels to take a break from his professional aims. He was traveling to the gym with his businesswoman Marie.

The two continued to talk until they were interrupted by the sound of a small TV that was in the helicopter.

Good afternoon, dear viewers, now begins our program duels and today we are talking about the teen sensation Aster Phoenix.

It was what was missing, now I have to watch a program about Mr. I'm-the-best. Marie change the channel please? - Hoshi

I know he does not support the more we watch, I love this program - Marie

What I want to play here - Hoshi

Quiet talking to this reporter - Marie

Glad you supports me Marie - Hoshi

Hoshi was true not stand Aster always found him cocky and without a personality, had met in person at various events and competitions for professional duelists faced each other only once and Aster emerged victorious, what did Hoshi detest even more Aster.

For all we know our dear Aster single walk, there were many speculations that he was dating a professional duelist also Hoshi Akarui.

WHAT? - Hoshi cried his face lost a little color it had

And I thought you did not like him, cheated on me so far Hoshi - Marie said no tongue firmly in cheek comment as both the face of horror that was Hoshi.

Do not be ridiculous and I do not even Aster, it will never happen - Hoshi

Okay, no more I that said that you were together was the program's wife - Marie

We learned that some days Hoshi announced that he would step away for some time in his career of professional and go to the gym duels.

Good she did not say anything stupid - Hoshi

For now - Marie

And the next day Aster Phoenix announced that he would duel academy, where he had studied last year, it seems that our couple is planning a romantic reunion. Unfortunately we have no access to the gym more duels will do our best to keep you abreast of all the news about this beautiful couple.

WHAT was missing - Hoshi

It seems that you are committed - Marie

Do not be ridiculous, do something about Marie - Hoshi

And what you suggest? - Marie

I dunno, call them to demand a retraction or anything like that - Hoshi

Honey you can not do anything in situations like this - Marie

But ... - Hoshi

If you try to show they will find that trying to hide the relationship, will be much worse, just ignore - Marie

Nobody deserves - Hoshi

Look we're getting - Marie said pointing to the island enjoying the window of the helicopter

The helicopter landed and immediately made a down Hoshi and Marie, there were two men and two girls who knew very well Hoshi her childhood friends were the twins Sarah and Sophia.

Until finally arrived - said that Sarah was running toward her friend's

It took a long time - Said sophia

Hello is welcome to duel academy I am Dr. Crowley Vellian chancellor of the academy and this is the Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte - Crowley

Hello - I said no Hoshi animo

I thought it was the Chancellor Sheppard - Marie

Ah yes, he stepped away from academia for a time, most do not have to worry 'bout what - Bonaparte

And would you be? - Crowley

I'ma businesswoman Marie Lewis of Hoshi - Marie

Well, do not worry she's in good hands - Crowley

Great, have all my numbers if you need anything call me - Marie

Sure - Hoshi

So, see - Marie

Marie said goodbye to Hoshi and returned to the helicopter departed soon after.

Good Hoshi their bags have already been brought to your room in the Obelisk Blue dorm room number 37. - Crowley

Yes thank you, do not care if I go to my room I'm too tired to travel - Hoshi

Sure no problem - Bonaparte

Hoshi followed thereafter with her friends to the bedroom and Crowley and Bonaparte were talking.

Bonaparte with Aster Phoenix and Hoshi Akarui here at the academy we do dueling fame - Crowley

Yes the couple's teenage world of duels, here at our school will bring us much fame. - Bonaparte

- X - - -

Meanwhile the three followed him to the dorm. Sarah and Sophia commented something about the academy be great Hoshi and other things that do not bother to listen.

Hoshi POV: On

Ai no one deserves to stay in this boring place, at least my friends here since I do not know anybody else, has good Mr. I'm-the-best plus it is not my friend, let alone that I desire the company .

Hoshi are you listening? - Sarah asked me out of my thoughts

The excuse is that I'm so tired ... - Hoshi

We understand it is that Sarah needs to get some books in the library - Sophia

Mind if we go in there and we are in the dorm? - Sarah

Not even see you there - Hoshi

After you said that the two ran away, I'd start when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Looks are not the youngest student at the academy - Person

You know in my lifetime I have learned something, When the devil knocks on your door is not ugly to ignore.

Do not have time for you Aster - Spit words, whenever he was in the same place he felt so nauseated, disgusted and other insults.

But I thought we were lovers - he said in a tone of mockery, here left me disgusted

Then you saw the program - I said, God only knows how to hurt me say what raised suspicions that program knows about me and Aster.

Yeah I saw, and it looks like you got very upset right? - He said with a smile on his lips scorn

More of course will not tell me bullshit like those - I said again as if he were spitting venom

Well I like publicity, and besides that you and I would not be so bad a couple - he said, and if all that talk was grossing me that phrase was the end.

What is the meaning Aster? - Asked the conversation began to take a strange heads

Just say that you and I together would not be so bad - he said

Not in my worst nightmares - said once again loaded with poison, and he laughed

Want help finding your dorm? - He asked

Of course you would help me to jump off a cliff only if - I said sarcastically

I just tried to help, most if not trust me - I said it for a second I got to feel sorry but I remembered all the bad that he did and the sentence passed quickly

Do not try to make nice I know - I said

Hey I'm a nice guy, I should trust in me, but do not worry until the end of the year will change her mind - said with a tone of fun

What is the meaning with that? - Ok I admit that conversation took a very strange

You will soon find out even more girlfriend - he said, to then give me a kiss on the cheek and walk in the opposite direction.

I really do not know that I was more angry if it was because he called me a girlfriend or for giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
Well I headed for my bedroom I found my room easily packed my things took a shower and went to sleep, tomorrow would be the first day of school and I had to be well prepared.


End file.
